The Echo's of Our Voices
by voicesofmelodies
Summary: Dramione. "I'm sorry but this is the only way, I cant protect you" the shadow said giving her a kiss. "Don't please..." she begged. "I love you...Obliviate" the shadow said. *Rated M cause I'm not sure how far I'll take it. RATING WILL CHANGE SOON!
1. Prologue

The Echo's of Our Voices

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. Rowling does. JUST A FAN OF THIS PAIRING SO MUCH

Prologue

The moon light showered upon the window from the head quarters, casting its light upon the two bodies that were entwined together in an embrace. As the moon showered it's light, Draco knew that they were losing time and that he had to go, to a place where he might never return and see her again.

They've been through a lot, over the pass few months since he had saved her from them. But now he had to go and finish the job ordered upon him, in order to protect her. Slowly he let go of her, and sat upon the bed. Slowly he looked at the angel sleeping beside him peacefully. Oh how he wished they could just remain locked up in this room, away from every one outside. But things will never be that easy for the two of them. Especially since he was the son of the right hand man of the dark lord, who was expected to be his heir; and she was best friends with the person who the dark lord wanted dead.

He then slowly left the bed, and made his way to the bathroom that connected their rooms. After changing and everything, he picked up his things from her room ready to leave. But the sound of her slowly waking up stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked rubbing her eyes while trying to wake. He sighed, returning to the bed and giving her a kiss. "It's best if you didn't know Hermione." Draco said slowly heading back towards the bed. "Draco…." She said as she cupped his face, tears that had formed from her eyes threatening to fall. Holding her wrists, Draco pulled Hermione's hands down, looking away. "Go back to sleep Hermione."

He stood up and left.

"I love you…"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- When it all started

"Hermione, over here!" she heard Harry called to her from the other end of the train. So she walked towards the compartment they usually stayed in every year that they had to return to Hogwarts. But this year something felt different, like something was about to change and she didn't know way, but she was really getting nervous. She new the war was coming and that they had to be on the alert all the time, but for the passed few days something was off and it really annoyed her not knowing why.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said with her usual smile going in the compartment and taking the seat next to Ron. "We have to tell him, Mione. I'm sure he's one of them already." Harry said taking his seat across his two best friends. "Tell who what?" asked Ron. "Harry thinks, Draco Malfoy is a death eater. And I think that he is just going crazy." Hemione replied. "I am not. You saw it to, the mark on his left are." Harry countered. "I said, I didn't know what I saw." Hermione replied. Then there was a pregnant Silence. "Harry, I really think you shouldn't be over looking things. What if you were wrong and they were really just looking for some furniture's at that time." Hermione said. "I'm still not convinced." said Harry, leaving Hermione and Ron in the compartment alone.

When they got to Hogwarts that's when things started to get a lot worst. Harry started to get more and more suspicious about Draco. Hermione started getting more and more stressed out about something she didn't know about. While Ron started playing Quidditch and attracting Lavander Brown's attention more. Making Hermione jealous., since she also started having feelings for Ron.

But then on the day they went for a Hogsmeade visit, that's when everything started going downhill. They were on their way back from the three broomsticks when they saw Katie Bell. She just then started floating in the air and screamed then she fell to the ground. Weeks after Harry Potter still continued to suspect that Draco had been the one who cursed Katie. And when Katie Bell finally got out of the infirmary he decided to approach her and ask her. Of course she didn't remember anything. But just at the exact same moment Draco Malfoy entered the great hall and saw Harry Potter with Katie Bell. They were all staring at one another. a few minutes later Draco was practically running out of the great hall and heading to the second floor girls lavatory (Myrtle's bathroom).

After the encounter between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in the lavatory, Draco was now stuck at the hospital wing until he got better. But that still didn't stopped what was to happen. It didn't take long when Draco had finally achieved the command of Voldemort and the Hogwarts was under attack, and that he was now face-to-face with Dumbledore, and his wand pointing at the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry watched as the Headmaster he considered to be like his father was killed by the person who the headmaster trusted the most. As the left the astronomy tower, and headed out of Hogwarts. But of course the other Death Eater decided to have a bit of fun though. And decided to play with some of the students that were loitering Hogwarts at such an indecent time of the night.

And because of that one mistake that they decided to do. That one small activity that wasn't ordered for them to do. That was when Draco Malfoy saw Hermione Granger, looking so helpless and scared yet putting up such a brave demeanor in from of the three death eaters who had their wands pointed at her, as she had no way of escape. In that same moment they had somehow locked eye with one another and she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"_Help__ me,__ Draco__…__.__"_he thought he heard her say through her mind. Draco didn't know what came onto him then but in on quick move he had all three Death Eaters on the ground dead. Then and there she was staring back at him again tears falling from her face as she slowly fell to the ground. With no thought at all he rushed towards her and grabbed her at the same time apparating them both to the hospital wing.

"A-Are you alright?" Draco asked at the same time trying to figure out why the hell he just saved the life of the mudblood best friend of Harry Potter. "Y-you….Why did you….just….." said Hermione not knowing what to say. At the same time Draco too was all to shock seeing the Gryffindor Princess all this broken and weak. She just wasn't acting like the girl who had punched him straight in the face on their third year at all. "I…I…." lost for words Draco left the hospital wing joining his maniac of an Aunt and his Godfather as they left Hogwarts.

"_Hermione…"_

A/N: so what do you think? I really hope I got the turn of events right seeing as I am just using my memory of the movies… but please please do review. This is my first time writing a fanfic like this and I really would like some review on what you would think.

_Spoilers for chapter 2:_

"_Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked. Turning to Harry, Hermione looked at him confused. "Yes I am. Why would you ask me something like that?" she asked. "It's just that you've been acting really strange and when we found you in the hospital wing you seemed….to be not yourself" he said. Hermione sighed. "'I'm fine Harry really." She said as she turned to leave. _


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: okay this part is different since Hermione didn't leave Hogwarts and got to continue her 7th year. While Ron and Harry left.

Chapter 2- Knowing

**HG POV**

"_Hermione…."_

I heard a voice call my name as I woke up from my sleep. The fourth night. It had been the same dream always ever since he saved me from them. The night Professor Dumbledore died. But why? I keep asking myself the same questions every time. As I went to the great hall I sat down beside Ginny, Luna and Neville; since Harry, Ron and I decided it would be better if I stayed here and give them news on thing while the two of them went searching for the Hocruxes. "Hey Gin, Luna, Neville" I greeted them. "Hey Mione, you feeling better?" Gin asked checking up on my forehead to see if my fever had gotten better. I smiled at my concerned friends. "Yes, feeling better that yesterday." I replied.

"Any news on my brother and Harry?" Ginny asked me. "I wrote to them last night, telling them how Snape's the new headmaster and how Malfoy, Prkinson, Zambini, and the rest of Malfoys goons seem to be missing. I should be getting a letter back from them today." I replied. "That's great I guess…" Gin said going back to her breakfast. "Don't worry Hermione, will do our best to help Harry out and you as well, since you're in more danger now." Neville said comfortingly. "Thanks Neville"

Then the doors of the Great Hall opened and a group of Slytherin students entered. That's when I saw him. They've come back…but from where? That was the question. Malfoy seemed to be a lot paler than usual; Zambini was on his right trying to keep him standing, only it wasn't really that obvious. Then I heard Parkinson scowling, I realized then that she was looking at me as if she wanted to kill me right there and there, which I do not doubt at all. "Pansy shut up!" I heard Zambini mumble as they took their seats on their table. That's when I locked eyes with him.

"_Draco…."_

**DM POV**

Things just can't get any worst can it? Over the time after I disappeared from Hogwarts the night Dumbledore died, the same night I saved the mudblood best friend of the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die. A few days after that my parents then decided to tell me that I was part vela and that I have to find my mate soon or I die. That night then when I went up my room and went to bed.

"_Draco…please come back….." I heard a voice call out in the darkness. "Where are you?" I asked, feeling more and more drawn to the voice. "You have to come back, their going to hurt me…." The female voice sounded on the brink of tears when she said that, and I felt my heart hurt. Then I saw a figure, a girl with tamed brown curls, she wasn't that tall about 5'2 or 5'3 at most. She looked familiar. _

_And then slowly her figure vanished into smoke. "Hermione!"_

I woke up from my dream. I couldn't believe it. She was my mate. That was why I had acted that way that night. She's everything my family, the other death eaters and the Dark Lord was trying to kill. My Hermione. A muggle born. A mudblood. Best friend of Harry Potter. A Gryffindor. Not only all that but she was also the brightest witch of our age. And she's my mate.

The following morning I told my parents everything. "A mudblood! As your mate! That is absurd Draco! Do you know what the Dark Lord will do when he finds out!" roared my father. This reaction was to be expected of course. My mother on the other hand places her hand on my shoulders squeezing it lightly and congratulating me for finding my mate. The same day we were summoned by the Dark Lord and he has been informed of my mate's position in the war. As a result the Dark Lord used the Cruciatus Curse on me almost to no end. Then, Pansy, Blaise and I were sent back to Hogwarts.

"Draco mate are you alright?" Blaise asked as he and Pansy helped me up and apparated us right in front of the gates of Hogwarts. I groaned. "I can't believe it! Drakkie how can that mudblood bitch be your mate!" I could here Pansy shouted in frustration, but I didn't know what I was doing anymore because the next thing I knew I had pushed pansy to the ground and my hand on her neck strangling her. "Don't you dare call her that!" I growled. Then Blaise pulled me away from her and held onto me. "Pansy you better shut up if you don't want to be killed right now." I heard Blaise say and Pansy just grunted annoyed, getting herself up. "Now now Draco mate you need to calm down. We'll be going in Hogwarts and have Headmaster Snape figure things out for you. Alright?" he said as I slowly calmed down.

As we entered the Great Hall, I smelled the delicious smell of strawberries and fresh sunshine. I knew it had to be her, but I was in pain too much to find the strength to look at her. Then I heard Pansy scowling and Blaise telling her to shut up. Once we reached our table I sat next to Blaise with Pansy across us. Then my eyes met with hers. those beautiful deep brown eyes that seemed to take the pain of being crucioed by the Dark Lord away. She was looking at me as well, but when she noticed she quickly looked away.

**General POV**

"Silence you impudent students!" Severus Snape the new Headmaster of Hogwarts said. "Now that all of you are here there are a few announcements to be made. First of all welcome to the new 1st year students you shall be sorted after I announce the new head boy and head girl. There are also a few changes as you can see we have Professor Alecto Carrow and Professor Amycus Carrow, who is your new professors in your Muggle Studies and DADA respectively. Now for our new head girl and head boy they are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Please stand up and be recognized." Severus Snape said. as both students stood up loud cheering could be heard from the Great Hall. "Both of you will follow professor McGonagall to your dorms and to now your passwords after dinner" Snape said as he allowed the students to continue with their dinner. The time after dinner was a painful silence along the hall of Hogwarts, especially the walk to the head dorms of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Once they were there already, "Well here we are, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy I congratulate you both on becoming our new head girl and head boy this year. I hope you do well in cooperating with one another. Your password is _"sortem nactus"_. " and with that she left. Hermione then stood in front of the portrait where the woman with beautiful long locks of black hair was standing holding a rose._"_sortem nactus." Hermione said as the portrait hole opened and she went in, but then she noticed Draco wasn't moving so she turned and peeked her head out of the portrait hole."Malfoy, as much as I find it annoying to actually have to share a dorm with you. Are you coming in here or not?" she said and left to see the room."My mate. Mine. In a room with me." Draco thought as he smiled inwardly and went inside the room.

Their room was beautiful it was a lot bigger than the house dormitories. They had their own kitchen, own bedroom but they do have to share the bathroom and their common room. Identifying their rooms was pretty much easy. Hermione's door was engraved with a HG design of the medieval times with some sign of a lion. While Draco's door was engraved with a DM design the same as Hermione's only his had a design that was like a snake.

But none of those captured Draco Malfoy's attention unlike Hermione. The only thing or rather person that was able to do so was the person standing in front of him. Once Hermione sensed that she was being watched, she turned around to see Draco staring at her. "What are you staring at Malfoy!" Hermione asked in a rude tone. Draco smirked. "Just wondering how long it will it take you to take all of this in Granger." Draco said. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm going to bed." said Hermione as she stormed off to her bedroom, leaving Draco alone in their common room. Draco sighed. It had taken all of the self-control he had not to grab her arm and take him to his room, to his bed, where he can stay there and hold her. "Things just don't get any easier does it." He murmured as he entered his bedroom.

**HG POV**

"_What__ the __hell __is __the __matter __with __him!__ He__'__s __been __staring __at __me __ever __since __he __got __back.__"_ I thought as I entered my bedroom. It was beautiful; it looked almost like my bedroom back at home except for the king sized bed. But then I just remembered the way Malfoy looked when he entered the Great Hall and somewhere in me, the look him in pain hurt me as well. I almost wanted to stand up and ran to him. _"__What__ the __hell __am __I __thinking!__ He__'__s __the __enemy! __He__'__s __a __Death __Eater!__"_ I thought to my self as I lay back on my bed. I sighed. Things had been a lot different after that time and Harry and Ron even noticed but I just didn't know what had changed.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked. Turning to Harry, Hermione looked at him confused. "Yes I am. Why would you ask me something like that?" she asked. "It's just that you've been acting really strange and when we found you in the hospital wing you seemed…to be not yourself" he said. Hermione sighed. "'I'm fine Harry really." She said as she turned to leave. _

"_Hermione wait up!" she heard Harry call as she made her way to the Great Hall. She turned and waited for Harry to catch up. "Hey, It's okay if you don't want to talk about it its fine." He said to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Listen Harry I know you're just worried it's just…I…I don't know what's been going on with me lately too. And I'm worried since you and Ron want me to stay here that you two might get in too much trouble and danger without me. But I also know both of you are just trying to keep me safe…and I don't know. I'm just so confused." She said to Harry as he embraced her into a hug to comfort her. "Shh it's going to be alright Hermione. Ron and I will write to you everyday. We'll even send you vials of memories if you would like." Harry said making her laugh a bit. "Yes I would like that a lot Harry" she said smiling at her best friend._

_**End of Flashback**_

Smiling at the memory I then read that letter Harry and Ron sent me and wrote back to them telling them about the turn of events here. I sighed and fell asleep hoping that tomorrow things would get a bit better.

A/N: so what do you guys think? Hopefully it was okay. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW~! Would really like to know what you think.


End file.
